As integrated circuits continue to scale downward in size, the finFET (fin field effect transistor) is becoming an attractive device for use with smaller nodes (e.g., the 22 nm node and beyond). In a finFET, the channel is formed by a semiconductor fin and a gate electrode is located on at least two sides of the fin. A finFET device generally has faster switching times, equivalent or higher current density, and much improved short channel control than planar CMOS technology utilizing similar critical dimensions. FinFETs have applications in a variety of integrated circuits. In some cases, multiple fins may be merged together as part of a single transistor. In other cases, such as with static random access memory (SRAM), a transistor may comprise a single fin.